Brycen/Manga/PA/History
Past Brycen was an action movie star that excelled in martial arts. After a serious accident, he resigned from acting and became a Gym Leader. Brycen, along with his fellow Gym Leaders, first appears at the Celestial Tower to discuss what to do about Team Plasma. Later, he and the other Gym Leaders travel to Nacrene City to help Lenora face the Shadow Triad in order to protect the Dark Stone from being stolen. With his powerful martial arts techniques, Brycen easily gained the upper hand over the thieves. Although it seemed like Brycen had defeated the Shadow Triad, he and the other Gym Leaders fall to the Shadow Triad's trump card, the Forces of Nature. Soon, it was revealed that Brycen escaped, and followed to where the Dark Stone was being kept, only for it to turn out to be a Team Plasma Grunt in disguise. Team Plasma managed to take the Dark Stone, but it was revealed that the real Brycen actually did escape by substituting himself with an ice sculpture. Brycen finds an unconscious Black in the Dark Stone holding area along with the other Dragon Stone, the Light Stone. Brycen decides to train Black and takes him away to Icirrus City. Afterward, he took Black to the Tubeline Bridge, where he had the Trainer train his team to get stronger. After Black had finished several steps, he was taken to the Icirrus Gym for his final training—a Gym battle against Brycen. After Brycen is defeated, he hands over the Light Stone to Black. At the Pokémon League, Brycen decides to search for clues on the kidnapped Gym Leaders. After remembering that they had no memories of the kidnapping, Brycen suspects that the Pokémon League competitor Hood Man may have something to do with it due to possessing , a Pokémon that can alter memories. To help with this investigation, Brycen enlists the help of . While White investigates the League, Brycen digs down to Team Plasma's castle, where he is confronted by five of the Seven Sages. He attempts to retaliate, only to stop once he finds out that Hawes is being used as a hostage. Brycen is approached by Ghetsis, who attacks and knocks him unconscious. When Team Plasma attacks the League, Brycen is held up on a crucifix along with the other Gym Leaders. Soon after, he is freed by Shoko's and assists in the battle against Team Plasma. Two years later, Brycen is revealed to have quit being a Gym Leader to go back to acting in Pokéstar Studios. In a Brycen-Man movie, he plays the titular character and faces off against , who plays the role of Girl. Whitley easily wins, but the battle is interrupted by Mecha Tyranitar, which someone had forgotten to turn off. The Mecha Tyranitar causes havoc until , playing the role of Kid, comes in and saves the day. Afterward, Brycen talks with Whitley and Blake's teacher, Cheren. Although Brycen remembers Cheren from his Badge quest, Cheren confesses that he doesn't have any memory of anything past his adventure with Black in the Cold Storage. Brycen notes that there's a vacant Gym Leader spot in Aspertia City and suggests that Cheren take it, much to Cheren's surprise.